Kinn Music Meme Part 2
by NicoleLoveH
Summary: More stories about Finn and Kurt from Glee. Inspired by songs on my Mp3player shuffle.


**1. Thriller/Head Will Roll - Glee Cast - Glee: The Music, Volume 5**

Kurt was scared of horror movies. But he was at one with Finn none of the less. A horror movie about zombies was the one they were watching in the darkened theater, him grabbing onto Finn's arm out of fright anytime something popped out at the hero of the story. It just happened to be Halloween night as well for this couple. So when they walked out of the movie house and into the dark streets, Kurt couldn't help but get a cold chill around him. Finn was a jokester and kept on scaring and creeping him out, which only lead to Kurt playfully punching Finn in the arm. But Finn just laughed and promised to 'protect' Kurt from any zombies, werewolves, evil clowns, or any other evil creature walking around the streets on this spooky night...

**2. Americano - Lady Gaga - Born This Way**

Kurt met a boy at Mckinley High, dressed in a polo shirt with mussed up hair, he sang in a soft, rocker baritone that made Kurt swoon, and his name of Finn Hudson.  
>Finn met a boy at Mckinley High, dressed in a blood red suit and tie with perfect, fluffy hair, he sang in a soft, angelic soprano that made Finn's heart flutter, and his name was Kurt Hummel.<br>They knew they loved eachother, of course, they have been together for at least a year now, they have both dreamed of marrying one day. But alas, the state of Ohio didn't accept same sex marriage quite just yet. So all they could do for now is be together as boyfriends and ignore the hate from all the haters at the school, all the slushies splashed into their faces, and all the looks from them holding hands in public. They didn't care, they wouldn't have cared if being with someone of the same sex was banned. They loved each other, and if it was banned, they would find a way to love secretly.

**3. City Love - Pricsilla Renea - Jukebox**

Finn and Kurt were in New York for the second time, Kurt admiring everything again as he told Finn that he was going to move here in only a months time, and Finn loved everything... But he felt that he was doing too much too fast... Finn wanted to take his time with Kurt, he meant the world to him, but he didn't want to turn him down... He wanted to live with him as well, but... Part of him kept holding him back from saying yes. Kurt wanted to live in this huge, majectic city, and Finn wanted to stay in his small, kind of run down home of Lima, Ohio. So after a month and a long, undertstanding talk with Kurt, they finally departed, promising to write every month.

**4. Physical - Glee Cast - Glee: The Music, Showstoppers**

Kurt gawked at Finn as he peeked into the school's gym, seeing him and all the boys work out using waists, bars, and their human strengh. The other boys in the gym were good looking, don't get Kurt wrong, but his eyes stayed glued to Finn, seeing the muscles in his arms flex every time he lifted up a weight, and seeing his toned abs everytime he picked up the coller of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow. Kurt couldn't help but to start to day dream, picturing what it would be like to be laying in bed with Finn, him holding him tightly, kissing his lips and neck lovingly and full of lust. Picturing him pulling that gray T-shirt off him. As he continued to daydream, he tugged on his own shirt, but then ran out when he saw one of the boys running by him to get some water.

**5. Hell To The No - Glee Cast- Season 2 **

Finn slugged down the halls of Mckinley, tired because his mom somehow woke him even eariler then usual the morning for some crazy reason... Actually, for the past week, he has felt like has been having more chores and being pushed around more at football practice. Rachel nagging about National, how no one listens to her and whatever else she complains about, Quinn still flirting with him, even if she knew that he was with Kurt, and Karofsky and Amizio pushing him around _still_ because of him coming out of the closet, picking on him and throwing cherry and grape slushies at him. He sighed as he unlocked his locker to get his textbook for History, but then he looked at his left to find Kurt at his own locker down the hall... He couldn't help but to just say _Hell with everything _in his mind before closing his locker and walking towards his boyfriend.

**6. Do You Wanna Touch (Oh Yeah) - Glee Cast ft Gwyneth Paltrow - Glee: The Music, Volume 5**

Kurt strutted on stage in the auditorum, looking at Finn, who was the only man in the seats, which was perfect. With the help of the Cheerio's, he danced around stage in a dark red top that hanged off his shoulder and a pair of dark skinny jean, singing and chair dancing around the stage for Finn's surprise and pleasure. Soon he couldn't help himself as he stepped off stage and started to perform a lap dance on Finn, grabbing the coller of his shirt and kissing his neck passionately before going back to singing, shoulding shimmying, hip swaying, fingers running through his hair. Finn's wet dream in a nutshell. As soon as the song finished, Finn grabbed Kurt and pulled him close, forcefully, but lovingly, placing his lips onto Kurt's.

**San Francisco - Vanessa Carlton - Harmonium**

Finn held Kurt's hand as they crossed the bridge, looking at the sun setting behind the water's wall. They were in San Francisco for a Glee competition, and New York will always be in their heart as the best time of their life, but San Fran showed them even more wonders. Finn felt the ever after, the ever after he was searching for when he was with Rachel in New York last year... He had gotten it. This was probably his new favorite place, as him and Kurt did so many things in one day and got even closer then they had ever been before, he just felt... Lighter. He was happy he finally told his feelings towards Kurt only a few days earlier, because finally, he felt what true love really was.

**8. Marry The Night - Lady Gaga - Born This Way**

Finn waited anxiously in this room, waiting for Kurt to come over tonight, he said he had a 'surprise'... Whatever that meant. Well, soon the night fell and Kurt came, in an outfit that Finn highly approved of... But as the night went on, somehow they turned out beginning to make out, letting their tongues tango in each other's mouth and their hands going all where they could put them. Their clothing thrown on the floor as they stayed in Finn's bed intertwined, his comforter wrapped around their warm and clammy bodies tightly as they held each other close like a puzzle piece. Still kissing, but in a slower fashion as they whispered sweet nothings into each others ear that meant everything to them. Finn loved whenever they did this, but tonight... Tonight he wanted to marry the night.

**9. Hallelujah - Paramore - Riot! **

Kurt was falling fast and hard. Falling for Finnegan Christopher Hudson. He loved him, he was sure that he had never loved a boy more then he loved Finn. Every time Finn preformed, danced like a fool, talked, laughed, and even smiled at him, Kurt's went through a whirl pool of emotion. He didn't know how Finn felt about him, but with the way he communicated with him, he was positive that he liked him, at least a little bit... He knew himself that he was falling in love with Finn way to fast, but he had a feeling... He had a feeling that something good was going to happen in the end. Maybe something wicked... But then again, maybe something fantastic.

**10. Candles - The Warblers - Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers**

Kurt held the pillow close to his chest as he sat upon his bed in his pitch black room. The power lines went out because of a storm, and Kurt was petrified and alone. He needed Finn. But he couldn't have him... They broke up only a few weeks ago, for reasons that Kurt didn't wanted to get into, and all he wanted to cry in his bed and sleep forever. He missed having Finn hold him whenever a thunder storm occurred in the area, hugging him tightly and cooing lovable and calming nonsense into his ear, kissing him occasionally... He just wished he wasn't so stupid. He wished he had him back...


End file.
